lastonearthfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last On Earth (film)
The Last On Earth 'is the up-coming Action, Cross-Over film from PRIMEMAN Productions that's based off the original 2009 concept and the proposed stop-motion series plot. Its release date is currently unknown. Plot The Red Skull has returned! Captain America's former enemy has resurfaced on Earth, stronger than ever, and plans to gather some of the most powerful villains on the planet to take over the planet and form a new HYDRA. The only hope for stopping this is Jerome-092; a Military Super-Soldier who comes from the future, who is believed to be destined to leave Earth's mightiest heroes against a common threat. 'Cast The cast will consist of all voice-actors. The characters from the Halo Universe, excluding Jerome-092, will appear only in a re-run of the finale of Halo Wars. Jerome-092 will only maintain his original voice-actor during the Halo Wars cutscene shown in the film. (*=Appear in pre-recorded footage from previous media of their respective franchise) 'Transformers' 'Autobots' *TBA as Optimus Prime *TBA as Bumblebee *TBA as Sideswipe *TBA as Topspin *TBA as Roadbuster 'Decepticons' *TBA as Megatron *TBA as Starscream *TBA as Soundwave *TBA as Shockwave *TBA as Long Haul *TBA as Barricade 'Halo Universe' *TBA as Jerome-092 *Nolan North as Sergeant Forge* *Kim Mai Guest as Proffesor Anders* *Gregg Berger as Captain Cutter* *David Sobolov as The Arbiter* *Courtenay Taylor as Serina* 'Marvel Cinematic Universe' 'The Avengers' *TBA as Steve Rogers/Captain America *TBA as Tony Stark/Iron Man *TBA as Thor *TBA as Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk *TBA as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *TBA as Clint Barton/Hawkeye 'Villains' *TBA as Loki *TBA as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull 'SHIELD' *TBA as Nick Fury *TBA as Maria Hill 'Mortal Kombat' 'Earthrealm Defenders' *TBA as Raiden *TBA as Johnny Cage *TBA as Sub-Zero III *TBA as Sonya Blade 'Enemies' *TBA as Scorpion *TBA as Kano *TBA as Sektor *TBA as Cyrax *TBA as Baraka *TBA as Noob Saibot *TBA as Goro 'Other/Etc.' *TBA as NEST Soldiers *TBA as SHIELD Agents Cameos'/Absent/Returning Characters' 'Absent' 'Sam Witwicky and Carly Spencer' Both Sam and Carly of the Transformer films (with Carly making her debut in Dark Of The Moon) will not be appearing. It has been said in the original script that they were killed off. 'The Twins (Skids and Mudflap)' In Last On Earth Mythology, they were both killed by Sentinel Prime in Dark Of The Moon, similar to in the IDW Dark of the Moon comic adaptation and the rumorly deleted scene. 'Mirage/Dino' Dino was originally written to be a secondary Autobot. However, after no announcement of a figure in the toyline of Dark Of The Moon and the death of his live-action voice actor, Dino was cut out of the film. 'Leadfoot' Leadfoot's deluxe figure from the Dark Of The Moon toyline never made it to the USA, while the Human Alliance figure not "good enough" to use for filming. 'Liu Kang' Since it was unknown whether he was dead or alive at the end of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang was cut frm the film. 'Jax' Briggs Jax was originally planned to be revived, but his role was ultimately cut out. 'Cameos' 'Shao Kahn' Shao Kahn, the main antagonist of the Mortal Kombat franchise, will make a cameo, despite his current status being unknown after the events of 2011's Mortal Kombat. 'Deceased Autobots' Many of the Autobots that are deceased during the film may make cameos in flashbacks. These flashbacks will involve using footage from previous Transformer films. 'Bucky Barnes' Bucky Barnes, a supposedly deceased WWII soldier who was a friend of Steve Rogers/Captain America, will make a cameo of being turned into the Winter Soldier. 'Returning' 'Jolt' Jolt was an Autobot who made a brief cameo in Revenge Of The Fallen, mostly known for combining Jetifre's armor with Optimus Prime. It has been confirmed that though Jolt won't have a voice actor, he will be returning as a secondary Autobot, with Sideswipe, Topspin, and Roadbuster. 'Productio'n 'History' In 2008, PRIMEMAN3457 planned to make a stop-motion series titled Transformers: Cybertron Battles, with the plot based upon events before the Autobot/Decepticon War entered Earth. However, in 2009 when High Moon Studios announced their video game, Transformers: War For Cybertron, the idea was put to an end, though PRIMEMAN claimed he will make a project that still involves Transformers. In mid-2009, PRIMEMAN announced his studio label, PRIMEMAN Productions, along with a new film project titled The Last On Earth. This concept, being the first, involved John-117 (from the mainstream Halo series) finding himself trapped in a post-apocalyptic Earth in which the 2012-End Of The World theories came to be, as John-117 had to join forces with a fellow Spartan II Soldier, The Rookie (from Halo 3: ODST), a Pikachu (from Pokemon), and a betrayed Megatron, to find a way to restore mankind. A script was completed in December 2010, as a teaser was released online during the half-time show of 2010's Super Bowl XLIV, while filming was said to start after the day of Super Bowl XLIV. However, shortly after the teaser was released, the film was canceled for unspecified reasons. In late 2010, The Last On Earth was bought back up in an idea of a potential stop-motion series, but with minor tweaks towards the original concept from 2009. The new premise would involve Jerome-092 (from Halo Wars) joining forces with the Autobots and Rorschach II (a planned descendent of Rorschach from Watchmen) in order to stop the Decepticons from destroying the Earth. The series made it farther in production then the 2009 concept, as two episodes were officially released, though the series was canceled without any announcements. Original producer OptimusGinrai also left The Last On Earth project to accomplish his own plans outside of The Last On Earth project. Kevfilms 2x2, the voice actor for Jerome-092 (formerly the voice actor for John-117) since the first days of making The Last On Earth, became the new producer. In late 2011, it was seceretly planned for the project to return as a film. The Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Mortal Kombat universe from the 2011 game were added into the mix, while other franchises were being placed in the same story-arc. The script was written from January 2012 to April 2012'.' Filming was expected to last throughout the summer. Scenes were planned to filmed through Green-Screen, while the climax was planned to be filmed in Washington DC for 4 days max. Filming began in Washington DC on June 11. 2012, and ended on June 14, 2012'.' After the completion of filming in Washington DC, filming in Fort Wayne, Indiana, was planned to start in mid-August. However, a major hold was placed on the project due to undisclosed reasons and no word on the film was said since. As of June 2013, a brand new script was being written. Also in June 2013, a smaller project titled Serenity: A Story Of Hope was announced through a Facebook page, as the plan was to write The Last On Earth during filming of Serenity. No official updates have been given since June 2013. 'Release' The film was originally set for a release on July 5, 2013. However, after a major halt for the filming, the film's release was moved to August 2, 2013. In August 2012, the film was put on hold completely. The film is currently in Development Hell. Category:Films